


前尘1

by LunaBai



Category: Original - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaBai/pseuds/LunaBai
Kudos: 3





	前尘1

前尘1

日暮时起了寒风雨雪，萧瑟卷起满院的落叶，紧闭的窗扉虽隔绝霜雪，却隔不透蔓浸的凉意。

窗内燃着几只昏暗的红烛，烛影投在墙上诡谲生姿，摇曳的烛光让整个内室忽暗忽明。

屋内大床正中横陈一具玉体，颈上束一皮革项圈被晃啷铁链锁在床柱上，细看双靥高肿布满了指痕，胸前两点茱萸各上了一蝴蝶夹，细细鞭痕突兀亘在全身白嫩的肌肤上，后臀尤甚，从腰部直至腿中膝窝处尽是淤紫，乃至有几处外皮翻卷，露出殷红充血的新肉。

两条修长纤细的腿间戴着银制贞操带，由皮革固定在腰上，细银条从股间扣过去，后穴填入一略粗于成年男子尺寸的玉势撑开嫩肉，前段玉茎被笼套束住，纾解不得。

门帘倏然被人挑起，魏峙带着一身寒气步步踏近，至床边坐下，不发一言凝视着床上昏睡的人。

宋可风迷蒙间感到有阴影投下，睁眼望见床边人正含笑看着自己，心中一窒，慌忙向床的另一侧爬去。

魏峙握上铁链把他拉到身边来，两指掐上乳尖猛地一拧转，面上笑意却和煦，“看来可可还有精神，那我们继续罢。”

今日是第三日，因着他没得魏峙准许擅自出府门坏了规矩，已经被连续苛责了两日。

他被锁在这阴戚的内室，魏峙每下朝便过来变着花样惩戒他，鞭笞责打自是逃不过，更有许多让人羞愧欲绝的法子凌辱于他，任凭如何求饶啼哭也未曾有过一刻心软。

宋可风已不再求了，只顺从爬下床去跪伏在他脚边以额贴地，颤声道，“可可有错，请夫君责罚。”

请罚亦是规矩，该说什么，怎么跪，都是一鞭一鞭调教出来的。

他学这跪姿时，魏峙叫他整个午后就这般跪着，头上顶一杯十成满的瓷杯，若洒出来一滴便是一顿狠抽，直到宋可风当真合了魏峙的心意，身上已没有一处好肉了。

瞧他乖顺，魏峙没再刻意刁难，叫他直起身来取了贞操带，温和道，“转过身来我瞧瞧伤。”

臀上的伤痕狰狞，各种刑具的印记相融成红肿紫胀一片，甚至两瓣臀肉间的隐秘处亦有被责打过的痕迹。

“昨日下手重了些，”魏峙揉上那软肉，手下可触几处明显的硬块，“谁叫你总躲来惹我生气，今日乖一点，好不好？”

宋可风低低应承下来，他心里明白哪怕他不应，最终也会被打乖，不过多受皮肉之苦罢了。

这般驯顺极称魏峙心意，他轻柔掰开手下的肉瓣露出其中紧闭的花苞，覆上手去摁了两下，“这里倒还可以用一用。”

宋可风被刺激得向前一顶，却被拦腰抱回来，臀上立时重重挨了一巴掌，厉声警告从身后传来，“又不乖了？”

“不...不是。”

魏峙把他抱上床来仰面躺着，牵下从顶上吊下的两个铁环将双腿分别捆住，因而宋可风自腰部以下皆悬在空中，两条纤柔的腿外分现出其间潜匿的美景，后门大开裸露在魏峙眼前。

宋可风任他动作不敢有违，只是两腿不自禁发着抖。

魏峙大手在他腿上游离，又俯下身轻轻吻着他大腿内侧细腻的肉，那处尚未受过许多刑罚，因而保持着原有的白皙细腻。

“嗯...”又痒又麻的触感比起鞭打别有一种难熬，宋可风情难自已呻吟了几声，听得魏峙眸色一沉。

“今日不叫你吞那些骇人的玩意儿了，”魏峙将拇指按上穴口，在其周褶皱上轻柔划着圈，“昨日含着冰吓坏了吧。”

魏峙所言又是另一番残酷的惩戒，宋可风需得用后穴融化玉盘上固定的粗壮冰柱，与此同时身上的鞭打一刻不停，直至冰融，才可得片刻喘息。

宋可风只消一回想起便觉得心悸。

正出神，蓦然感觉触上一匀润物，低头一瞧便见一条珠串抵在穴口。

这东西乃从小到大的珍珠由一根锦缎依次串连，共十颗，最小的不过小指尖大小，最大的一颗却有婴儿拳头一般，末端有一环扣以便埋入体内后拉出。

“可可上次吞了七颗，”魏峙为他抹上润滑的膏剂，一根手指不断深探浅出，“这次会有长进么？”

宋可风被插得娇喘连连，腰肢扭摆牵动铁链哐啷作响，掩盖住了穴口开合发出的细微水声。

因有扩张，前三颗皆顺利滑入体内，略微的异物感倒还堪堪可以忍受，直到第四颗压上时，道口的软肉再难轻易吞咽，每每推进一点，又被狭窄的甬道挤出。

“啊...”宋可风两手紧攥身下的床单，牙关死咬，压抑的低吟渐渐转响。

“放松，”魏峙拍了拍他穴边粉嫩软肉，“可可乖，吞下去。”

说完指尖骤然用力，将第四颗不由分说地推了进去。

宋可风惊叫一声，两腿奋力挣扎，奈何却被铁链拴住动弹不得。

之后的三颗亦如法炮制被强制压入体内，室内低吟转泣，呜咽声绕梁回荡。

到第八颗时，宋可风两颊已然泪痕斑驳，可魏峙显然没有要放过他的意思，又抹了些润滑膏来涂在周遭，一反刚刚强横的动作，而将那珠子轻柔缓慢往里钻，到撑开最大时陡然停住。

穴口大开的感觉叫宋可风慌了神，“夫君...不要...”

魏峙没有继续向里压，反而拉住末端向外轻轻一拉，攀附着球体的肉穴亦随其动作收缩。

就着这般滋味反复推拉，花口不断开合张缩，宋可风再也压不住情绪哭号起来，“啊...夫君，求您...呜...”

魏峙托住他晃动的臀，略一用力将那珠子埋了进去，白色的珠体逐渐淹没在粉肉间，穴口轻合，体内八颗珍珠挤挨碾磨着壁肉，体外仍吊着两颗更大的，宋可风怕极了魏峙还要他继续，整个身子不由打着抖。

“可可比上次多吃了一颗，”魏峙轻拉银环，“真乖。”

略休息了片刻，魏峙取来一根柳条，说是柳条，其实却与铜丝扭成一股，既有柳枝之韧性，亦有铜丝之凌厉。

宋可风几乎是看到这东西便开始抽噎，他被魏峙拿这个抽过，仅仅二十下臀上就破了皮，此刻还胀痛不已的臀肉若再被这个打上几下，只怕要皮开肉绽。

“夫君...我知错了，我再不敢随意出府了，您饶了我，别用这个...不要...”

魏峙没理会，只逼近他，拿这东西从他臀下一直划至脚底，停在了那里。

是要打他脚心。

“这里也得吃点教训，免得日后还要乱跑。”

宋可风忙认错，“不，夫君...我不会了，真的再不了...”

脚踝被捉住，紧接着，破空声伴随着火辣的痛感从脚心处散开，玉足上一道嫣红的伤痕立刻绽开。

两脚各被打了十数下，宋可风半分也挣不开，只徒然使后穴的珠子在体内翻滚，两重折磨下几乎要失去神志。

他只觉得眼泪都要哭干净了，可惩罚却没有尽头。

魏峙放了柳条，又为他解下脚上的束缚，宋可风缓缓蜷紧身子，颤栗不止。

“你吃些东西。”魏峙揉揉他脸颊，转身离开去给他拿吃食。

宋可风心知这不算完，夜还很长。

tbc.


End file.
